


Все ветра Ётунхейма

by tarakihi



Category: Scandinavian Folklore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mini, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ с вольной интерпретацией событий фильма и сведений из Старшей Эдды. Война асов с ледяными великанами, победа Одина и что из неё получилось.<br/>Исходя из прописанной в скандинавских мифах возможности ётунов менять форму, как захочется, фем-версия Лафея канонична. В мифах эта женщина действительно есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все ветра Ётунхейма

1.

\- У него глаза загнанного волчонка, который притворяется щенком, Всеотец, - роняет Лафей, и вот теперь от его голоса по спине Одина пробегает, царапнув, ледяная искра. - Который изо всех сил старается не чувствовать цепи, которой скован.

Ётун поворачивается к нему, словно почуяв усилие, которого ему стоит не передёрнуть плечами, и насмешливо-холодный взгляд впивается в его глаза, как иглами скребёт. Глаз он не отводит, хотя и помнит до изморози по костям, как глубоко эти иглы способны врезаться в самое нутро.  
\- Что за место ты приготовил ему на своей псарне? – вкрадчиво продолжает Лафей, взмахивая рукой.  
Один успевает выставить копьё, и только благодаря этому осколки льда, взметнувшиеся в воздух с мощным порывом морозного ветра, не рассекают ему лицо. Лафей вдруг одним движением, словно волна позёмки в этом ветру, оказывается совсем рядом. Вместе с ледяным дыханием, дерущим шею возле самого уха, до самого горла продирают едва различимые слова:  
\- Похожее на то, что ждало меня, знай ты о нём с самого начала, а?  
\- Слишком хорошо о себе думаешь, - резко бросает Один, замахиваясь копьём.  
Удар пробивает волну ледяного воздуха, словно молния, осколки и снег со звонким свистом разлетаются в стороны. Лафея отбрасывает назад быстрее, ударом не задевает его ни на секунду – свистит ветер, звенит лёд и трещат битые камни, и через секунду царь Ётунхейма стоит на прежнем месте и тихо смеётся в ответ на его первые за долгое время слова. Хрипло смеётся, негромко, почти угрожающе и одновременно с бездушным, нетварским весельем.  
Знакомо.

Один сжимает зубы, не желая показывать неуместного и запальчивого гнева, и Лафей без всякого уже смеха тяжело произносит:  
\- Ты зря забрал его отсюда, Всеотец.   
\- Это не твоё дело с тех пор, как ты бросил его там умирать! – отсекает Один, перехватывая копьё сквозь ветер.   
\- Ты сам знаешь, что это неправда.

В голосе Лафея гудят все ледяные ветра пустеющих развалин Ётунхейма, начиная с тех, в обломках которого когда-то, как думал Один, закончилась война холодных великанов с Асгардом. Гудят и воют до сих пор, никуда не пропадали за все годы затишья.   
И сейчас, глядя в тускло-алые глаза, полные намертво закованной в лёд жадной ненависти, и слушая самой стынущей кровью этот нескончаемый беззвучный вой, Отец Богов слишком хорошо помнит, где этот вой на самом деле начинался.

2.

\- Что ты за тварь?! – выдыхает Один, на всякий случай сильнее надавливая копьём под горло.  
Тварь, придавленная к каменному полу, хрипло дышит и колет его яростными алыми глазами. На жёстком тёмном лице, испещрённым шрамами-узорами, расползается искажённый оскал, а из-под вцепившихся в древко копья пальцев сочится похрустывающий иней. Один не ослабляет руки.  
\- Вот это, значит, - выплёвывает он, словно слова вдруг стали ядовитыми и тяжёлыми, как камни из печени драконов бездны под биврёстом, - и есть царь всего Ётунхейма?  
Ледяная тварь, которую он прижимает к каменному полу, даже с копьём под горлом и десятком ран по всему телу ухитряется смотреть на него с превосходством, какого не должно быть в глазах побеждённых. А секунду спустя – заходится хриплым, низким, похожим на кашель, издевательским смехом.  
\- Что, нашёлся наконец воин, способный напугать могучего повелителя Асгарда? 

Оба понимают, что война, скорее всего, закончена.   
Даже если эта битва не была последней – асы загнали ледяных великанов в их собственный мир, долго выматывали всё более сокрушительными победами, битва за битвой оттесняя всё глубже в Ётунхейм. Тварям не могла помочь ни их нелюдская сила и хитрость, ни колдовство и самоубийственные атаки обезумевших от отчаяния воинов, ни огромные безмозглые чудовища, дремавшие во льдах и похожие на оголодавших драконов, когда их выпускали в самую гущу сражения, ни собственный предводитель, не боящийся идти в любой бой во главе своих людей.  
Один знал, что рано или поздно ему придётся столкнуться в царём ётунов в битве, и эта битва определит победу в войне окончательно. Знал и то, что противник силён – на руках главы Ётунхейма крови одиновых людей было едва ли не больше, чем пролили остальные холодные твари, вместе взятые. Воины Асгарда приходили в смятение, когда видели на поле битвы, как глыбы льда из его рук сносят по десятку человек за раз и как расступаются от него, лавиной идущего сквозь бурю льда и стальных клинков, сами ётуны.   
Эта победа досталась Одину немалой ценой, и глаз, который уже невозможно будет вернуть, стал лишь малой частью той цены.

Но сейчас оставшимся глазом Всеотец и повелитель Асгарда смотрит на поверженного врага, прижимает сильное гибкое тело к каменному полу посреди развалин на окраине Ётунхейма, почти вогнав тяжёлое копьём ему в горло, и видит то, чего не видел раньше.   
И по губам его расползается презрительная улыбка, какой бы он ни за что не позволил себе, если бы ему хватило сил перебить грозному царю Ётунхейма позвоночник до того, как он увидел.  
\- Я не стал бы считать равным себе воином, - остриё копья с усилием дёргается вверх, заставляя тварь вскинуть подбородок, - женщину.  
\- А кто предлагает тебе равенство?!  
Один рывком вздёргивает копьё, потому что в эту секунду ледяная тварь отпускает его древко, изогнувшись до хруста, выворачивается из-под лезвия и мощным броском запускает ему в голову острую глыбу льда, мгновенно выросшую в жёсткой ладони.   
С оглушительным треском ледяной молот разлетается в куски, копьё отлетает в сторону, звонко стукнув по каменным плитам, и Один наваливается сильнее, локтем придавливая твари горло и заламывая вздрагивающую руку над головой. Вторая мгновенно впивается в его запястье, попадает на тяжёлый наруч из заговорённого металла, и даже сквозь него Отец Богов чувствует, как жжёт ледяным холодом стальная ётунья хватка.  
Рука мгновенно начинает неметь, и Один зажимает вздрагивающее под локтем горло сильнее.

По этим тварям не разберёшь, кто они и кем станут через мгновение. Сильные мощные тела, прикрытые какими-то драными лохмотьями и верёвками, но чаще – ледяной коркой или обломками доспеха. Хриплые низкие голоса, похожие на вытьё взбесившейся метели в горах или грохот обрушившейся со склона лавины. Жёсткие, как из тёмного грубого камня выточенные лица, бешеные алые глаза, бессмысленная и опасная злоба.  
\- Это Ётунхейм, Всеотец, - хрипло шипит она, и ледяное дыхание опаляет ему щёку, - ты ничего о нас не знаешь…  
Ледяные великаны, пугающие половину девяти миров, умеют запутать разум и обмануть душу похлеще самого страшного сна. Но стоит загнать в угол, превращаются в трусливых зверей, которым незнакомо понятие достоинства.   
Как бы взгляд этой ледяной твари не убеждал сейчас Одина в обратном.

Тело, которое он изо всех сил придавил к битым камням, холодное и твёрдое, как эти самые камни, крупные кости и прочные мышцы напряжённо вздрагивают, готовые обрушиться на врага, едва отпустишь. Но сейчас Один почти чувствует сквозь кольчугу, как тяжёлыми рывками вздымается крепкая грудь, едва прикрытая какими-то оледенелыми тряпками, металлической пластиной, демоны разберут, чем ещё.  
В жилах у неё, наверное, течёт ледяная вода – Один видел бессчётное число их трупов, и ни разу не видел крови, - но стучит, стучит, пробиваясь ему сквозь доспех, сквозь эту грудь, как настоящее.  
Жёстко прижав ей руку над головой, он склоняется совсем низко, заглядывая в широко распахнутые алые глаза на искажённом оскалом лице.  
Это не страх.   
Страх Отец Богов знает на запах, на ощупь, на вкус, во всех видах, какие может придать ему тот, кто потерпел поражение от его руки и чья жизнь больше ничего не стоит.  
Это ненависть.  
Холодная и глубокая, как бездна на краю Ётунхейма.  
\- Мне и не нужно, - тяжело роняет он, отпуская её горло и в ту же секунду запускает окоченевшие пальцы в коротко остриженные спутанные волосы, рывком дёргает назад, чуть не ломая сильную жилистую шею, - чтобы знать, что делать с дерзкой девкой, возомнившей себя великим воином.  
Глаза у неё распахиваются ещё шире, а из горла вырывается с паром хриплый возмущённый вскрик, когда он наваливается всем весом, придавливая её крепче прежнего к каменным обломкам. Один сжимает ей руку сильнее, чуть не вбив в трещину среди камней за её головой, второй рукой грубо сдёргивает с её груди остатки доспеха вместе с тряпьём, сжимает, чувствуя под замёрзшими пальцами жёсткое, чуть ладонь не расцарапавшее.  
Побеждённые должны знать своё место.

Он приподнимает голову и сталкивается глазами с глазами твари – широко распахнутыми, бешено-алыми, глядящими в него неотрывно. Смотрит завороженно, как медленно и неотвратимо кипящая в них ненависть затягивает взгляд всё равно что ледяной коркой.  
Внутри начинает разгораться желание – пробить эту корку, вырвать из-под неё всё, что тварь способна там спрятать, в клочья разнести любую попытку воспротивиться.   
\- Пожалеешь, - низко, хрипло произносит она, глядя ему в глаза с ненавистью и угрозой, и Один зло смеётся.  
\- Ведьма, - бросает он севшим голосом, сжимая её бедро рукой в латной перчатке и рывком раздвигая сильные, покрытые тёмными шрамами ноги. – Ётунская ведьма…  
Её страха он хочет больше во сто крат, чем её саму. 

Внутри тварь холодная, страшно холодная, как все метели её края, в которых зимний бешеный ветер несёт с собой осколки льда и острых тёмных камней. Жара, раззадоренного этим ветром в чреслах Отца Богов, едва хватает, чтобы пробиться сквозь эту метель, и когда он снова и снова врывается в её тело, ему кажется, что ветер вокруг них воет и бьётся о камни слабее, чем женщина под ним.  
Тварь кричит, скаля зубы на искажённом тёмном лице, и изламывается под его тяжестью, мешая изо всех сил. Сильные, прочные мышцы ходят ходуном, острые кости вывернутых локтей крошат камень пола. Один не щадит её, овладевая снова и снова, словно ударами собственных бёдер в камень вбивая и царапая холодную кожу металлом асгардских лат.   
В какой-то момент он прибивает ей взметнувшиеся руки - локтем, широким наручем, оба запястья, над головой, чуть ли не кости кроша о камень. Не останавливаясь, сжимает немеющей от холода ладонью жилистое горло, вырывая из него уже не вой – беспомощный в своей ярости хрип. 

Ледяная ведьма сильна, и наверняка она не зря стояла во главе Ётунхейма всю войну, - но асы уже забрали у холодных великанов главный источник их силы, и без ледяного ларца твари слабеют с каждой новой смертью. Смертей на руках у Всеотца достаточно. Ведьма могла бы биться под ним сколько угодно, но остановить или причинить вред уже не сумела бы.  
Жар внутри не стихает, заставляя Одина входить в её ледяное тело снова и снова, словно этот холод и влечёт его раскалённое нутро, заставляя лезвием врезаться в неё, не чуя от мороза, где рвёшь холодную плоть, будто острым копьём пробивая.  
Когда её сильные колени стискивают его бёдра слабее, уже почти не пытаясь остановить – Один сам устал так, будто дрался всю ночь напролёт с толпой ётунов, а уж холодная тварь обессилела настолько, что дыхание из её пасти вырывается драными в клочья обрывками пара в морозном воздухе, - он заново смыкает руки на её горле, чувствуя, как расплавленный жар вырывается из него, обжигая её, наверное, изнутри.  
Крика - не слышит за бессильно рвущейся вокруг бесконечной метелью.

\- Ведьма, - хрипло выговаривает он, поднимая голову и всё ещё прижимая её за горло и запястья онемевшими руками. – Холодная ведьма…  
\- Лаувейя… - выдыхает она почти неслышно, и по истерзанному телу под ним проходит волна дрожи. Тварь обводит тёмным языком рваные отчего-то губы, приподнимается и выдыхает снова, глядя своими алыми шальными глазами в его собственные: - Лаувейя, запомни это имя, Всеотец. Таким его запомнят все, кто узнает потом…  
В глазах покрывается ледяной коркой, запекается, как людская кровь, прогорклая ненависть. Всё та же. Отражающееся в них лицо Одина зарастает в этой корке надломленным узором инеистых лезвий, словно трещин на льду.  
Он сжимает руку сильнее и тяжело, хрипло произносит:  
\- Они не узнают.

Асы уходят с развалин Ётунхейма с победой, с гордостью и славой, как и положено воинам, победившим в войне. Уходят далеко не сразу – пройдя немалую часть неприветливых холодных земель и окропив их не единожды брагой победного пира и кровью тех особо ретивых воинов, кому было мало битв за войну и хотелось почесать кулаки теперь уже о лихие носы боевых товарищей. Уходят не с места бойни, но с ледяным ларцом, хранящим колдовскую силу ётунов, трофеями – и договором о заключении мира, потому что Один щедр к побеждённым, которые признали своё место и склонили голову перед мощью и силой Асгарда.

Тварь, стоящую во главе оставшихся ледяных великанов, он не видит с момента заключения мира, почти сразу по завершении главной своей битвы, и до самого мига, когда Радужный Мост принимает вернувшихся асов обратно домой, и врата закрываются, запирая ётунов в их холодном краю по условиям перемирия.  
Отец Богов почти никому не рассказывает о том, что унёс с собой из Ётунхейма, кроме победы, трофеев, свободы для Мидгарда, - ещё и будущую гарантию действенных переговоров с ледяными великанами и их главой на долгие годы вперёд.

Асы уходят из Ётунхейма далеко не сразу.   
О том, как идёт время для меняющих форму ледяных тварей, невозможно ничего сказать наверняка.   
К моменту, когда Один находит в развалинах брошенного там младенца, слишком слабого и слишком похожего на чужаков, чтобы ётуны его приняли, но каким-то чудом продолжающего упорно цепляться за жизнь – он не сомневается ни минуты, прежде чем взять его с собой.

3.

Ледяные твари не имеют истинной формы, кроме морозного острого воздуха, инеистого пара, колючего снега и острого тяжёлого льда. Мужчины, женщины, бесформенные уродливые чудовища, выползающие из тёмной бездны на краю их земли – не разберёшь на самом деле, могут оказаться друг другом, а завтра – чем угодно ещё. Суть у них одна, и Один не удивляется, глядя на озлобленное создание, ставшее царём поверженного Ётунхейма после победы Асгарда.   
Никогда не удивлялся, потому что знает об их сущности достаточно, а помнит – иногда кажется, что ещё больше.

\- Ты, - произносит Лафей, и его голос, тяжёлый и холодный, как глыба льда, разворотившая горло, отдаётся в холодном воздухе эхом дальнего взрыва, - забрал у меня не только мою землю, силу моего народа, победу моих людей. Ты забрал моего сына. Не стоило этого делать.  
Глаза у него, совсем близко к одинову лицу - по-прежнему бешено-алые, покрытые крепкой ледяной коркой, и под ней плавится, переливается океаном, стремящимся к абсолютному нулю, знакомая Одину чистая, вечная, ему одному предназначенная ненависть.   
Бездонная, безграничная.  
Бесконечная, как ночь в Ётунхейме.  
Ледяные твари легко, должно быть, меняют форму, но суть у них остаётся одна, и суть этой твари под ледяной коркой в глазах помнит Одина так же холодно, больно, ненасытно, как он сам – её.  
Отец Богов сжимает древко копья окоченевшей рукой.  
\- Мы не жалеем о том, что сделано.  
\- Мы - не прощаем того, что сделано, - эхом отзывается Лафей, и кожу Одина опаляет ледяным дыханием, покрывает коркой острого инея. - Ты не стал ему рассказывать, верно?   
Он не ждёт ответа, тихо смеётся без всякого веселья, и смех колючей позёмкой прорастает Одину под доспех, дерёт морозом по спине.  
\- Подожди ещё немного - что ты скажешь ему, когда он спросит тебя, что с ним происходит?

Лафей не поднимет против него руки или оружия всерьёз, таковы условия перемирия.  
Один не станет тоже – ставки сделаны давно, мир стабилен, холодные великаны остаются там, где им должно быть, и даже сейчас, после самовольной выходки Тора с его неугомонной стаей, Отец Богов пришёл просто поговорить.  
\- Если он вообще тебя спросит.  
Тяжёлая холодная ладонь сжимает его наруч, заставляя руку под ним неметь от мороза, а по тёмной коже Лафея змеятся знакомые шрамы-узоры.   
Они способны обратиться в любое чудовище; женщина становится мужчиной, человек – клыкастой тварью, похожей на змея, тварь – превращается в острый ледяной вихрь или ледяную глыбу; и не отличишь всех их форм друг от друга издалека, а когда окажешься слишком близко – будет уже всё равно.   
Они способны менять себя, как вздумается, но рисунок шрамов и орнаментов на лице и теле этой твари остаётся тот же, какой был тогда, среди холодных развалин, где Один вырывал из её горла подтверждение своей окончательной победы.

\- Ты забрал у меня сына, Всеотец, - хриплым, оглушающим шёпотом выдыхает Лафей, и все ледяные ветра Ётунхейма всё ещё воют для Одина в глубине его голоса. – Увидишь, что он позже заберёт за это у тебя.


End file.
